


dumb vibes

by heibai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM for dummies, M/M, a super late birthday special for Jeno lol, dumb kids being dumb, pwp lite, trying BDSM for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/pseuds/heibai
Summary: Jeno's birthday is coming up real soon, and after last year's travesty where he somehow managed to forget a birth date exactly one month from his, Renjun made a promise with himself that this year, whatever Jeno wants, Jeno gets.It proves to be something far trickier than what he originally thought when he asked Jeno, "what do you want for your birthday?"And got this as his answer:"I wanna try out BDSM."





	dumb vibes

**Author's Note:**

> :))

 

Just like anything else that is great and iconic in this world, it all started as a joke.

 

Renjun had to do a double, triple, quadruple take after a few moment passed and Jeno didn’t let even a peep of sound to indicate that he was going to do any attempts at correcting his statement.

 

“Are you… serious?”

 

Only then did Jeno look up from the comic he was reading, probably feeling the true, unadulterated panic seeping out of the very pores of Renjun’s being. He then instantly jumped up from lazily lounging on his sofa and crawled towards the wide-eyed Renjun on all fours. Truly, just like a puppy that smelled fear from its human pal and immediately went and tried his best to make sure that everything was okay.

 

“I’m just kidding, just kidding,” he said, giving Renjun’s stiff shoulder a playful nudge before pulling his head in for a quick, comforting hug.

 

Initially, Renjun was planning to treat the whole thing as just that. A joke. One and done, forgotten-the-next-day kind of joke. So then, why, oh why did he find himself searching through the internet for a sex shop that sells BDSM gears when he couldn’t seem to fall asleep on the night after their meeting?

 

 _‘This is just research,’_ he told himself, _‘I only want to know what they’re selling around here,- oh god they sell spreader bars? Sweet.’_

 

Well, maybe, Renjun did what he did (ordering some merchandise from a shop that boasts _high quality material_ and _discreet packaging)_ because it was hard for him to ignore something that he too, wanted.

 

 

  
_ _ _

 

 

 

The package arrived at the front of Renjun’s house on the Important Day™, being as discreet as the website touted it to be. Just a small, rectangular box that still looked suspicious enough to make him feel as if he was being shamed by all the neighborhood ghosts that knew what he was going to do with the things hidden beneath the cardboard coverings.

 

It was the perfect crime, really. The notebook filled with his research in tow, telling his parents that he was going to spend the night on Donghyuk’s house because they want to have a movie marathon, his decoy present. All was set. All was really, truly, set. The only thing he has to do now was be patient. And wait. Wait for the social part of Jeno’s birthday bash to be over.

 

Over the course of the night, the velvet box (an overkill on the shop’s part, if he may say so) that contained his _‘real gift’_ seemed to burn a hole through his bag. Branding his ass with a black, charred lettering that said _‘this guy is a sex freak’_ and causing Renjun to act more paranoid over people who leaned far too close to his belonging than a conspiracy theorist over suspicious looking cloud trails in the sky.

 

Thankfully for him, nobody caught on with his unusually nervous demeanor. Food not touched and drink only stirred. Maybe everyone just read into it as him being anxious (read: way too horny to function) for the party to end because he got something special for the birthday boy to feast on, privately. Donghyuk even wished him good luck as they all waited for their taxis and ubers to come and pick them up. _“Remember to wake up for our group discussion tomorrow afternoon,”_ he whispered, coupled with a wink and an encouraging tap on Renjun’s shoulder as he climbed into their taxi.

 

He hoped Donghyuk was able to catch the middle finger he flashed before the door closed beside him.

 

“Did you have fun?” Renjun quickly retracted his hand so he could answer Jeno’s question with an expression more civilised than a jeering sneer.

 

“I should be the one asking you that.” The smile he had, when Jeno went and linked their pinky fingers under the lump of jacket placed in the empty spot between them, was way too joyful to fit in the little masquerade they play for the public’s eyes. Renjun could tell that the taxi driver was catching onto the unusual heavy vibes emanating from the back seat from how he visibly squirmed, after he asked them for their destination and Jeno answered, without breaking eye contact with a visibly blushing Renjun, with only one address.

 

 

  
_ _ _

 

 

Jeno looked like he nearly cried when he opened the velvet box and learned of the nature of its content. “You shouldn’t have,” he said, sounding just one button push away from breaking into tears. Happy tears of course. Happy, alcohol laden tears, from the fact that Renjun was kind enough to give him his second birthday present (which, Jeno has to admit, was much more exciting compared to the rubber sandals he gave him. Renjun said he should use when he takes showers in his disgustingly dirty gym bathroom).

 

(Like, they are thoughtful and for that, he was thankful, but seriously? Daiso flip-flops? For his nineteenth birthday? Thank you, next.)

 

“They’re _beautiful.”_ He took out the remote controlled bullet vibrator and a weirdly shaped corkscrew-like plug from the box and cradled them in his hands like they were the most precious newly-born kittens.

 

“Ok, so,” Renjun snapped his fingers and brought Jeno’s attention back to him. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Renjun took out his notebook and spread it open on the space between them, “first thing first, before we even _think_ of doing anything, I guess we have to set your safe word.”

 

“No… _your_ safe word,” Jeno corrected, looking as confused as Renjun was, when he shook his head and went on to clear the apparent miscommunication happening between them,

 

“Uhh… a dom doesn’t need a safe word, don’t they?”

 

Jeno squinted his eyes and they dart around the room in a quick succession. It was as if he was waiting to see whether a group of their friends were waiting to give him a second surprise of the night. “We… you… did you think that you’re going to be my dom?” By the end of his sentence, Jeno was starting to break into laughter, though he was alone on that front as Renjun was still left behind on the land of _‘wait what?’_

 

“I’m _not??”_ Usually, Renjun will be embarrassed for making such a stupid mistake. However, this time, he felt more annoyed than anything because this revelation meant that all of his research and preparation has just gone down the gutter. He was, for the lack of better term, feeling very attacked right now.

 

“I never thought you'd even entertain the possibility!” Jeno continued on, trying but failing so hard to stifle his laughter and in return, dooming himself for a fate of annoyed pittering of soft punches on his arms as Renjun went to unleash his wrath, “but I mean… if you want to, I don’t mind. I think it’ll be pretty cute either way.”

 

The way Jeno smiled petrified him on the spot. There was nothing condescending there, nothing of that sort. He truly were giving Renjun the chance to hold the torch and for once be the one who set the pace. It was an interesting concept, if he has to be honest. The idea of him turning the tables on Jeno’s face was intriguing to say the least. But his brief fantasy was not the thing that made him shiver in anticipation. Jeno’s hands that were holding his in a secure distance away from his body were. His fingers pressing against the pulse point on his wrists were. And so, Renjun quickly decided that going with the whims of Jeno, the self-proclaimed man who wanted to try BDSM in the first place, should be the better course of action for him to take. Imagine the awkwardness that awaited them if _he_ had to ask Jeno to lie over his lap for a session of spanking. They wouldn’t be able to stop laughing.  

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Trying not to show Jeno his brief moment of weakness, Renjun easily shook his hands away from his wrists and turned his attention back to the writings on his note, “sorry for wrongly reading the situation, _whatever._ Ok, my safe word, huh?” The tiny light bulb suddenly going off in his brain was a much too exciting occurence for Renjun that he forgot about all of his efforts in hiding his true feeling regarding this BDSM mess to Jeno. With a smile too bright it was only ever owned by kids who are trying to seek validation from their parental figures, Renjun said, “Too-ticky!”

 

Wasn’t there a rule that said you shouldn’t set your safe word to characters from your childhood media? Something traumatic or all that? Well, whatever that was, Renjun clearly didn’t get that note during the night he spent researching.

 

“Like the Moomin character?” Jeno finally asked after he managed to swallow another budding laughter.

 

“Like the Moomin character.” Renjun reiterated. Trying hard to stay dignified but failing with each broken sputter of laughters that Jeno masked as coughs.

 

Jeno only stared at him with wide, judging eyes before he shrugged his shoulders and reached out to take Renjun’s notebook away from him, “oooookay then if that floats your boat.”

 

“Just tell me if you think it’s stupid! God dammit,-”

 

“No! No, no it’s just… it just feels weird, you know? It’s like, if I say that my safe word is Sasuke or something.”

 

(To Jeno’s credit, Sasuke is a character with a lot of angst and UST, either with Naruto or Sakura, take your pick, which is quite in line with the activity the two were about to do. So we can say that setting Uchiha Sasuke as your safe word is, for a fact, a better choice than _Too-friggin-Ticky.)_

 

Sensing that a retaliation would only add to his already mounting embarrassment, Renjun waved his hands in defeat and sagged himself into the pile of pillows at the head of Jeno’s bed, “that’s fine, I have no more childhood to ruin anyway.”

 

“Well _gee,_ okay captain sunshine. Uhh, let’s see…” Jeno traced his fingers over rest of the bullet points, mumbling to himself as he went, “protection? Condoms, have them, no big deal… what’s next… lube? Got it, no problem… limitations? No knife play,- yea, okay. Like we will go there on our first time,” he chuckled to himself, while Renjun silently sat and rolled his eyes in time for each of his little comments, “no breath play… fair, no blood shall be shed, noted Mr. Tolkien, wait. No butt stuff?”

 

Jeno looked at him as if Renjun just confessed to flushing his beloved pet goldfish down the toilet. “No butt stuff?!”

 

“I don’t want your ass to explode because of _my_ monster cock,” Renjun answered his protest with a little joke. A little upturn of his head and arms crossing in front of his chest in the effort to bring back that inkling of pride he’d lost over the last few minutes. But he could only hold the mask for so long before he broke off into an embarrassed laughter, “no, it’s just that… I don’t think I’ll be comfortable doing it to you _on top of_ all the BDSM stuff. Sorry.”

 

“But it’ll be okay in your case, right?”

 

Even if it wasn’t up on the menu for the night, Jeno was looking at him with such hopes and desperation that Renjun couldn’t get himself to refuse. (Thankfully, it was on the menu.)

 

(Of course it was.)

 

The little celebratory dance Jeno did was making him feel a strong sensation of secondhand embarrassment. But that’s fine. It gave Renjun enough time to shift his body slightly away from Jeno. He didn’t want to admit, or have him notice, that this silly little foreplay before foreplay was starting to get him _all riled up._

 

“Ok so what’s left… hygiene? All good, I think,- have you washed these?”

 

“Of course, who do you think I am? You?”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes to the actually-quite-hurtful teasing and proceeded to breeze through the rest of the bullet points. Highlight being him _aww-ing_ when he read Renjun’s second to last note which said, _‘adequate aftercare session where I guess I’ll have to show him I love him’_ (which, he forgot he’s written and caused him to turn beet red when Jeno went in to give him a quick bear of a hug). _‘Thank you,’_ he whispered. But the sweet moment could only last for so long, as soon after, he closed Renjun’s notebook and chucked it on his bedside table before saying, _giddily,_  “can we start now?”

 

There was nothing left for him to do but say yes, wasn’t it? No more lists to read, no more toys to clean, and so Renjun shrugged and nodded his head, “I guess.”

 

As if he was only waiting for the right cue, Jeno raised his index finger in an awful attempt of trying to act like he just remembered something important. He leaned towards his bedside table and rummaged through its top cupboard for a while as he rambled, “soooo, I also got this thing a few months back, you know, just because. I’m just wondering if you’d be willing to try it on?”

 

He pulled the thing out of the drawer and it was a bright red ball gag. _A bright red ball gag._

 

Renjun squinted his eyes and tiredly, exhaustedly, said, “you already planned this ahead of time, didn’t you…”

 

Getting a surprise birthday present or not, it was apparent that Jeno was already set on having his first BDSM experience on his birthday night, when he only sheepishly shrugged his shoulders in response to Renjun’s (accurate) accusation.

 

_Sorry?_

 

 

  
_ _ _

 

 

 

 

The start of their session did not… go smoothly. (Oh who was he trying to kid, it was disastrous.)

 

Jeno, in all of his enthusiasm, or even Renjun, after all his time spent doing his research, didn’t actually bother to get themselves one of the most important things in BDSM. A mean to bind the subject of the act of domination. (You know, the first word in the BDSM acronym? Bondage?) Though well, it wasn’t a hard thing to fix. Jeno just have to use the only tie in his possession, his old high school uniform tie (how he still has it with him will forever be a mystery, as Renjun made sure to donate his uniform the first chance he was able to), a chartreuse green abomination, and tied Renjun’s wrists together behind his back.

 

“Does it hurt?” He wouldn’t stop asking, no matter how often Renjun tried to tell him that no, it wasn’t. It really, _really_ wasn’t. Renjun even had to ask him to tie it tighter, what with his previous attempts falling off with just a simple twist of his wrists. He could sense that Jeno loved that, loved the instances when he didn’t only go along with his whims and demanded for more. Because by Jeno’s third try, that tie was tied so firmly around his wrists Renjun was sure some stitches were ripped when he pulled his last knot to a close.

 

“You forgot to take off my shirt.” _That_ was the second blunder.

 

Or was it?

 

Jeno snuck his hands under Renjun’s tee, smiling when the difference in temperature between the tips of his fingers and Renjun’s warm stomach caused him to jump. His smile grew even bigger when Renjun nearly lost his balance, what with him flinching while kneeling on a rickety bed with arms tied behind his back, that it nearly turned into a wicked grin, “I think it’s sexier this way. Don’t you think so?”

 

“Whatever floats your boat man.” It was pure magic (heavy breathing and unfocused eye notwithstanding) that Renjun still managed to find in him that little bit of snark to leverage the atmosphere which was growing heavier and heavier by the second. Jeno wasn’t helping in any way, shape or form, when he used his teeth to slowly raise Renjun’s shirt, dragging it up past his stomach, then up his chest, his chin pressing against Renjun’s sternum when Jeno finally had to use his hands to pull it over his head.

 

He was looking up at Renjun from his position like a lion stalking its prey. A cat, wiggling its bottom right before it struck down a poor, unassuming mouse. He did strike. Lurching upward and latching his mouth onto the nook on Renjun’s neck. What came next was nothing but a flurry of tongue and kisses and love bites, from a little tease on the hollow of his neck to a nip on the tip of his jawbone. They all left his neck looking as rosy and gleaming as the ball gag Jeno pushed into his mouth, when they opened to let out a gasp as Jeno went and did a strong sucking on the sensitive skin around his adam’s apple.

 

It was unfortunate that Jeno did it so early into their play, Renjun had to admit. Sticking the gag into his mouth, that is. One, because he hasn’t got the chance to suck on Jeno’s lips with all his might _(but that’s okay_ , he consoled himself, _doms are supposed to tease you with things you cannot have, right?)_ , and two, because they forgot to set some nonverbal means of communication before Jeno finished securing the leather straps around a mildly concerned Renjun. _But that’s fine,_ he tried to calm himself down once again, _he won’t hurt me._

 

Yea sure. Jeno won’t hurt him. But dear _god._ All the little check ups that he did? It went from being endearing to being annoying and finally enough to cause Renjun to trash around in frustration in the first five minutes alone.

 

“Was that good? Did I hurt you? Was that okay? Is that a yes or a no? A yes? A no?? Should I stop? Are you okay?” Imagine. Hearing a variation of _that_ being yelled at you each time someone pressed their fingers on a new area of your body. (It was as if Jeno thought that the act of gagging someone, aside from taking said person’s ability to speak, also took their ability to _hear.)_

 

He sure knew that Renjun was _not_ a blank-sheet-of-white-paper clueless virgin who’s never been touched before. Jeno should’ve known full well the terrain he was traversing and these walking on eggshells moments were annoying Renjun to the high heavens.

 

“Stop that!” He screeched when Jeno finally took the gag off his mouth. His teeth made a visible dent when he bit down on it to quell his annoyance. It evidently didn’t work. “World war three would’ve started and ended before we finish if you do it like that!”

 

His hasty rant caused Renjun to succumb into a fit of coughing when he choked on the saliva collected within the nooks of his mouth. Jeno, after recovering from the chiding Renjun gave him, tried to help him calm down with a palm softly rubbing on his back, “what do you want me to do?”

 

“Not that,” he said between sharp intakes of breath, “my jaw hurts and it’s hard for me to breathe and… and,-“

 

And there it was. The kiss that was missing, the kiss that was promised. Deep and demanding with his hand cradling the back of Renjun’s neck and another fitted perfectly around the dip of his back, steadying him as he was taken on a whirlwind romance that left his vision permanently starry and darkened the moment Jeno allowed him to take a full inhale of air.

 

“So here’s what I think is going to be a good deal,” Jeno whispered to him, breath still ragged from the kiss he just ended. He tied the strip of black fabric around Renjun’s eyes so hard he gasped when the knot bind him at the base of his skull, “I won’t gag you, but on one condition. You can’t speak.”

 

“That’s,-“

 

 _Stupid,_ he wanted to say, but Jeno didn’t even let him finish. His breath escaped him when Jeno pushed him down onto the bed, and he was too busy struggling to balance the weight of his body on his tight shoulders to rediscover his protests. His hips were digging hard onto the bed, and it gave Jeno the challenge he so loves as he had to then use a little bit of force to yank Renjun’s jeans clean off his legs. His last chance to retaliate came and went in vain, as Renjun’s words were forever lost behind his bitten lips when he heard the familiar snapping sound of a plastic container.

 

“No pleads, no protests, nothing. The only thing I allow to come out of your mouth is…” Renjun felt Jeno’s cool hand slithering past the band of his underwear and soon after, a slick finger pressing against his opening so bravely and unexpectedly that he couldn’t stop a surprised yelp from escaping his tightly pressed lips, “that.” _Or face the consequences._ The silent portion of his threat was indeed unspoken, but the way he pushed down on Renjun’s hipbone with enough force to make them start to ache made it all clear. This game included punishments for rule breakers.

 

“But how to tell you if I don’t… if… if it’s…” _too much?_ Jeno didn’t answer his incomplete question and for a split second fear washed over him. _Has it started? Has the game start? Did I break the rule? Will he punish me? What will the punishment be?_ Anticipation was brewing so thickly within him that Renjun couldn’t help but jump in his skin when he heard a snap coming from the direction he last knew Jeno occupied.

 

Seemingly sensing the alarming spike of fear in Renjun’s demeanour, Jeno placed his hand on the landing of his thighs, calming him down by tracing circles with his thumb on the back of his knees before he repeated his suggested signal closer to Renjun’s ears. It made him realise. The snap didn’t come from any torture devices he thought Jeno hid until the moment he had his eyes covered, so as to not induce his reluctance. It only came from his middle finger hitting the pad of his palm. A mere finger snap.

 

“Single for yes, twice for no. Three times if you want me to stop. Or well, you can always say your safe word and I will stop.” Jeno hooked his fingers around the elastic band of his underwear and slowly pulled it off, his mouth following close behind, leaving a trail of kisses and desperation that Renjun had to dug his nails into the skin of his palm to stop himself from pleading out to Jeno to please, _please just do it quickly._ “Do you trust me?”

 

Renjun could nod; he could hum to show Jeno he understood. But of course, it wouldn’t be right, would it? So, with much difficulty, what with how much his fingers were trembling as Jeno was starting to grow brave on where he placed his fingers and his mouth, Renjun gave him a single snap.

 

Sweetness followed as an award for his quick learning. Sweet kisses on his cock, sweet kisses on his lips, a sweet praise that managed to pull a sweet whine from his well flushed throat, “good, Renjun. _Very good.”_ Renjun was blissfully lost in the wonderment of how easily Jeno slipped into the role of a sickeningly sweet dom when he had his gift surprisingly returned back to him. The plug, already slick with lube, was inserted into him in one fluid motion without any warning or announcement on Jeno’s part. His right knee reflexively jerked up from the surprise and the slight sting said toy gave him, and Renjun swore it hit something soft. He also swore he heard a muffled groan coming from Jeno’s general direction. He hoped he hit Jeno’s face. Served him right.

 

In his attempt of coursing through the initial discomfort, Renjun didn’t realise that Jeno’d slipped away from his side until a chilly draft seeped into the room and he felt it straight on his naked skin. Gooseflesh started to form on his arm as he wondered, _was he mad?_ No, it couldn’t be. Jeno was not one to be mad because of an accident. But he wasn’t Jeno then, was he? At least not the Jeno he’s grown so used to over the last two years or so. Because the Jeno he knew would not have been able to stop himself from ravaging him if he looked like this. Bound up and presented so nicely to whoever was lucky enough to lay their eyes on him. The Jeno that he knew prior to that night would’ve surrendered the moment Renjun raised his hips in an act of desperation, before rolling to the side, initially done to relieve the tension on his insides from the toy that was pressing up on his contracting walls, only to quickly find out that it was only making things worse. Or was it making it better?

 

Renjun had to bite onto the loose folds on Jeno’s blanket to stop himself from calling out for him, or to plead for him to do something, _anything_ but leaving him alone with a mystical toy that seemed to be fucking him each time he contracted his pelvic muscle without any outside force helping it move at all. Not only that, the bulbous end of its handle seemed to be made to perfectly press and massage the sensitive skin behind his cock with each little rocking that he did. Renjun _did_ read a review on the website that said it was _magical_ (it was the reason why he bought it in the first place), but he never knew that it was really going to be acting on pure _magic._

 

“Turn around Renjun. Lie on your back for me please.” At first, Renjun didn’t want to. He didn’t want to turn and lie on his back. Instead, he wanted to get on his belly so he could somehow find the perfect position to relieve himself from this nagging tension, with or without Jeno’s help. But the moment he heard Jeno’s polite _please_ , jarringly out of place in the middle of this debauchery they were committing,Renjun relented. How could he not? Jeno _was_ asking him _so_ nicely. With an unwilling groan, Renjun let go of the sheet of fabric from his clenched teeth and frustratedly wiggled his legs around in the hopes that Jeno would understand. He really was starting to lose his patience here.

 

 _Is this enough?_ Renjun wondered. After all, it _was_ Jeno’s birthday night, and what’s been happening so far? Him. Plunged headfirst (or butt first) into a vat of this newfound, peculiar pleasure, and Jeno. Silent. Nowhere to be sensed. He hoped that wherever he was, Jeno was satisfied with the show that he got. A mildly frustrated guy, barely tied up, dry humping himself for an uncertain release. How riveting.

 

With each second put into the stretching silence, Renjun started to get more and more anxious, more and more fearful that Jeno was really going to leave him like this for the rest of the night. Feeling pleasure, just enough to keep him engaged, but not that he would have any relief. Because no matter how good the toy was making him feel, it was not enough. It was far from being enough.

 

But when Renjun was starting to contemplate on breaking Jeno’s rule just for the sake of making something happen, he heard a button clicking right beside his ears. So loud and out of place after the unbearable silence that he couldn’t help but let out his first surprised yell of the night.

 

He hasn’t been given the change to calm down when Renjun felt the rounded end of the vibe pressing sharply on the hollow of his collarbone, that it caused the tail of his yell to be instantly linked with a higher pitched scream.

 

Out of habit, Renjun nearly chided Jeno for surprising him. But the fingers placed loosely over his lips acted like mercy, a reminder of their game. _Not a single word,_ it said. And Renjun shall deliver.

 

Jeno moved the vibe away from his collarbones _(thank god)_. Trailing down his sternum and stopping at the lowest rung of his ribs, slightly tickling him. Then he moved it up, giving his chest a wide circle before homing in to his nipple _(oh fuck)_. He pressed the vibe there with no build up or warning, _severely_ tickling him.

 

Renjun was left writhing more than he did before, biting off the involuntary laughter that frothed over because he knew he would’ve screamed for Jeno to stop if he let his lips go from the safety of his teeth. And god knows what Jeno had in mind as punishment if he thought _this_ constitutes as a good time for Renjun. (On another day, it might be. It definitely _will_ be. Right then? It was _too much.)_

 

Sensing Renjun’s distress some two minutes too late, Jeno finally asked, “do you like it?”

 

_Obviously not. Snap snap._

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

_Snap._

 

“Do you want me to stop using the vibe?”

 

_That shit is too expensive. Snap snap._

 

His vision was still impaired, only able to see the faintest of outlines even if he squinted and put all of his might to focus on the miniscule grain of the fabric. But Renjun could tell, instantly, that Jeno was smiling at him for still playing along even if he was at the precipice of discomfort.  

 

“I’m going to move it, ok?” Jeno said as he rolled the vibe from Renjun’s chest to the nook between his shoulder blades, using the motion of him pulling Renjun closer to guide where he placed the cylindrical buzzing _thing_ on his still reluctant body.

 

And then, something weird happened (as if what’s been happening before hasn’t been weird enough).

 

Jeno pressed the vibe onto a random spot on Renjun’s back and he lost it. Literally lost it in a series of broken gasps that wrecked his body so badly he had to bury his teeth on Jeno’s shoulder to stop them from rattling off his gums.

 

Well, to be fair, the vibe somehow managed to hit a knot of muscle that’s been nagging him for the last two days or so and yes, it felt good. Oh, who was he kidding, it felt _totally great._ But Renjun was sure that the long, high pitched whines that escaped from his gaping mouth was _not_ caused by that. It was the praises Jeno was telling him. Those were the true culprit. Whispered to him in such a gentle way that Renjun felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of mindless goo if Jeno said even just one more sweet nothings into his heated ears. And he did. Renjun _did_ melt. Giving up the last of his overdue resistance into Jeno’s welcoming arms when he said, while nibbling on Renjun’s earlobe, that he was so proud of Renjun in the certain brand of sweetness only Jeno could possess, “you know you’re doing great, right? You make me feel so happy right now.”

 

The vibe went lower, and lower, and _lower,_ and the skin underneath his teeth grew more and more tender. So much so, that probably in the fear that Renjun would soon break the _no blood_ clause with his unusually sharp front teeth, Jeno had to pry Renjun’s jaw up and away from his bruised up shoulder. Pinching them open and keeping them in place, as it was apparent that Jeno was getting his own unique brand of sexual highs in seeing how much Renjun suffered to stop himself from pleading for Jeno to either stop, or to get it all the way to the finish line in a violent sprint. Anything but this torment where everything flowed through him in an unbearably slow pace.

 

“You’re doing such a good job. _Such_ a good job,” Jeno said, as he kept on massaging Renjun’s back in increasingly larger circles, and a sliver of rational thought popped into his head in a split second, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment. It was this: _‘man, imagine how difficult it’ll be to explain to any potential future lovers (knock on wood) the story behind why I have a sensitive spot on my lower back.’_ Renjun would’ve laughed at his own bizarre thought if he could. But he couldn’t, as the inevitable happened. Jeno’s circle grew large enough, and he raised his ass high enough, for the vibe to hit the handle of the weirdly shaped plug in a moment of serendipity (if serendipity is a road sign made out of large neon letterings, that is).

 

It was the best, real life example of _‘be careful what you wished for’._ Because Renjun has been asking for more, silently, solely through his motions and the wordless pleads that escaped from his held-open mouth, and what did he do when he really got the _more_ he’s been so desperately wanting? Well, safe to say, Jeno’s free arm who immediately latched around his waist to hold him in place thwarted _any_ attempts he made to get away from the intensity that rushed through him everytime Jeno _‘accidentally’_ bumped the vibe onto the plug. Over and over, the intense vibration shot through him like electricity running through sea water, and it cracked him open.

 

Just a peep. Just a word.

 

Just a whisper of a _‘please’_ , but it was enough for Jeno to take everything away from him. Literally.

 

Jeno pulled the vibe away from his skin, and the plug too was pulled out of him like how it was inserted into him. In one fluid motion. For how much he told himself he hated the damned thing, Renjun still sobbed when he couldn’t feel it inside him any longer. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Jeno decided to push him away in one clean shove. Gravity ceased to work for a brief second and Renjun found himself lying on his back once more. Stars appeared and died on the inside of his eyelid and without the help of his sight, it took him longer to regain his bearings, brain and thoughts swimming inside a nauseatingly bright world filled with the deafening drummings of his heart.

 

His return to the firmness of Jeno’s mattress was greeted with the sharp smell of new rubber from the ball gag that was being forcibly shoved into his slackened jaw, and also the quick, fleeting whisper that said, “stop me if I go too far.” With that, Renjun balled his fingers into a fist, stopping himself from snapping his fingers in a frantic flurry at the very last second. _Jeno will never hurt me,_ he told himself. _Jeno will never hurt me._

 

But that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t push the limit on human senses, would it? It _was_ BDSM after all.

 

“You leave me no choice but to try these on you now. The people at the shop told me they’re the real deal. I really do hope they are,” Renjun knew it. He knew that the ball gag wasn’t the only fetish device Jeno possessed. The sound of small springs creaking between metal hinges further confirmed it. “Because rule breakers deserve their punishment, don’t you think?” And the feel of rubber clamps pinching against his nipples carved everything onto stone. They were still tender from Jeno’s earlier rubbings and not-so-sweet kisses that Renjun nearly leaped out of the bed from the shooting pain, only stopped short by Jeno’s steady hands pushing him back down onto the bed. Keeping him there. Empty, tormented, confused, and irrevocably desperate.

 

Three snaps, wasn’t it? He could do that and he’d be free of this mess. So why wouldn’t he do it?

 

Why, because he has never felt as turned on as he did then, of course. When Jeno stopped being all cautious and stomped on all the eggshells around them until they were powder underneath his still digging heels. When he kept on biting and sucking, proving to Renjun that he was wrong to ever want to get away, that he’d _love_ to be proven wrong over, and over, and over again. How Jeno kept on twisting and pulling on his flesh until he was numb and there was no longer a rebellion he could offer for Jeno to smother, until Renjun had no other choice but to follow him. To hell, to heaven, to the finish line, or to go further into the sea of trees that he’d been so hopelessly lost in. Wherever it was, wherever it will be, he wanted it. Whatever Jeno wants, he’ll give.

 

Jeno didn’t secure the gag when he put it in as part of Renjun’s punishment, so it was easy for him to nudge it out of his mouth when he no longer needed them. At first, Renjun wanted to bless him for taking away the accursed ball, but he soon learned that what Jeno did was not a merciful move. Far from it. It turned to be just another way to torture him.

 

Because now he didn’t have anything to cover his pleads, to scramble his desperate pleases into intelligible mumble. His weakened resolve was the only thing left to protect him from Jeno’s unforeseen cruelty. And he nearly lost, again, when Jeno yanked the clamp away by its chain. The prongs bit into his nipples one last time before blood rushed into them like they were needles coated in ice. Piercing cold, before unbearable heat replaced it in a jarring switch and made him nearly delirious.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

The pause that followed his question was long, and Renjun’s lips were trembling in a way that betrayed the fight currently happening inside of him. The good, the bad, the need for more and the fear for what more would mean. _Too-ticky._ The name was teasing the tips of his tongue and he knew that this damned thing could be stopped right then and there. Three syllables. As easy as that. And Renjun knew, Jeno would stop immediately and he would be held in his arms, oh so softly. Pampered, apologised to, pleasured, the whole nine yards. It was such a picture perfect way to spend his night that Renjun didn’t understand why, even after all the nonsense Jeno had put him through, he still gave him his coveted single snap.

 

(Maybe, just maybe, buried deep under his mountain of denial, it was because he too coveted it?)

 

“Do you promise you won’t make me upset again? I was feeling so happy before you slipped up, you know?”

 

Hesitation. Shame. However hard he tried to make it seem as if it was just an accident, just two fingers brushing against each other serendipitously, in the calmness of the night, it was hard to deny what was there in the open.

 

A _snap._

 

And silence.

 

 

 

 

 

First there was nothing.

 

And then there was everything. Crowding onto his poor senses like a din of a boat’s horn on a deserted port. Teeth, gnawing on his sensitive nipples. Fingers, slipping inside of him followed suit by the much missed (but much hated) plug. The vibe, now pressed without care onto his most sensitive spots, and Jeno’s hands relentlessly chasing him no matter where his hips attempted to escape to.

 

But oddly too, sweetness. Sweet kisses on his lips, sweet words of encouragement and proudness, flowing down their necks together with the drool that escaped from the corners of his mouth.

 

But what did they all add up to? Mercy?

 

No. Of course not. Renjun felt Jeno’s cool hands caressing the side of his heated cheeks and it was his own misplaced naivety and blind trust on Jeno that led him to slip down the slope of no return. Because turns out, what he did was more akin to theft than to gift receiving, as what he got in return was not a beautiful reward. It was punishment. He finished, sharply and suddenly, without he himself even wanting to. But even after he’d spilled himself into Jeno’s cupped palm with a surprised gasp, Jeno didn’t stop.

 

He was spent. He’d burst the proverbial balloon. Jeno still didn’t stop.

 

Renjun was too surprised to react. Truly at a loss of words, not even the word for Jeno to _stop._ Because he didn’t know that when pure unbearable pleasure was pushed past its turning point, it would turned into pure unbearable _pain._ A sort of foreign pain that he has not a single clue on how to manage them. So he was helpless in stopping it from coursing through his body, a special brand of biting ache that made him feel as if his senses were being pulled from his upper and lower extremities and pinpointed on his over sensitive sex. Like his own entire being was being forcefully pushed through a needle’s eye. White hot and nearly melting. And it was Jeno that was keeping the flame.

 

The moment he regained his wit, probably in just a second but felt to him like minutes, the true extent of his overstimulation hit him on his face with the power of a speeding freight train and Renjun _felt_ the scream lurching through his raw throat.

 

 _“Stop!_ Stop, oh god,- Jeno! Stop!” Rules be damned. Renjun couldn’t prevent his brain from running off in an attempt to save itself, ratting him off in a string of increasingly crazed pleads. But Jeno had him on a locked grip. Thighs held open with his knees and his entire body weight pressing down on him, and Renjun still didn’t know if he was sobbing because he was afraid he’ll die, or because he was afraid Jeno will have to, at one point, stop.

 

“Who said you can do that, huh? _Did I say you’re allowed to cum?!”_ Renjun never heard Jeno sounding this mad, not when he was relentlessly rubbing the wildly vibrating bullet around the tip of his shaft as he growled his disapprovals down Renjun’s ears. He didn’t even care that Renjun’d started shedding real, actual tears. The blindfold did absorb most of them before they could roll down his cheeks, yes. But Jeno must have heard how genuine his sobbings sounded. _He must have,_ Renjun desperately wished. Because once more he came to whisper with another, _“stop me if I go too far.”_

 

He didn’t.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all that Renjun ever said. Over and over like a broken record he said it in between pained gasps and raspy screams. At one point, it must’ve broke Jeno too. His strong resolve. Broken only by a crying boy begging for his forgiveness. _Weak,_ Renjun thought. Or at least, whatever was left of his consciousness did. Renjun felt Jeno’s lips pressing softly against his as he carefully retreated his hands away from his ravaged sex, and he knew that it was _really_ Jeno who held him then. Not the dominant sex freak, not the sadist who revelled in seeing him suffer. Not even the game master who wants to have the most fun the world could offer. Just the same old Jeno that he’s known for the last two years and counting. The one who would always ask if Renjun’s old man’s hips were feeling fine, if his touches were too strong, or not strong enough, even if they amounted to nothing more but a calming rub on his belly.

 

Though well, perhaps Darth Jeno never really left them. Because during the supposedly peaceful wind down period, Renjun suddenly felt drips of hot liquid (that were _not_ his tears) dribbling down his cheeks. He was instantly brought out of his half alive state with a rattle of a disbelieved groan, “did you really,-?! Did you just shoot your cum on my face?!”

 

“Sorry,” Jeno said in a near stutter. He slowly pulled the blindfold away from Renjun’s eyes (him quickly learning that it was made out of a kitchen towel cut up into a strip), and he was greeted with the sweetest, most guilty-looking smile to ever exist on the history of mankind. How could he get mad at that? How could he? It was unfair, really. “You look too cute. I can’t help it.” So the next time Jeno touched his cheek, all cleaned up with the kitchen towel doing overtime, Renjun gave up and returned to Jeno his own brand of a satisfied smile.

 

“I would’ve sucked you off if you waited just a little bit more.”

 

After hearing that, Jeno visibly sagged as he pouted and mouthed a disappointed _‘oh.’_

 

“Yeah, that’s right. _Oh.”_ Feeling tired, and slightly hungry, what with him barely eating anything during dinner and being plunged head first into a strenuous physical activity, Renjun had in mind a peaceful time for the rest of their night. Maybe they could order some pizza, eat it in the bathtub. Pop open a bottle of wine. Do some drunk cuddling, anything, really. But with his wrists still tied behind his back, and him acutely aware that there was a plug still stuffing him to the brim, Renjun realised that those wonderful plans have the potential to stay forever as just that. Plans. “Can you, uhh… will you please stop staring and help me out of this?”

 

Jeno’s silence went on long enough for him to realise that something was off. Renjun averted his gaze back to where Jeno was and the eyes looking down at him were dark, slightly hooded. Hazy, just like how Jeno fought the little smirk from twitching onto his upturned lips.

 

“Who told you the game’s over?”

 

“Not with this on, _please_ Jeno.” _I want to hold you,_ Renjun wanted to say, but he found himself biting the sentence into an abrupt stop. He wanted to have Jeno in his arms or at the very least have his arms back as a mean to hide himself. But Jeno was kneeling over him, looming upon him fully clothed, and he’s never felt so little or so vulnerable, especially not when Jeno put his hands on his trembling thighs to stop him from closing them in a sudden bout of shyness.

 

“Maybe, if you don’t love it so much…” Jeno used his knee to nudge the handle of the toy inside him and Renjun never knew, even after everything he just felt, that he was still able to arch his back and respond to the sudden onslaught of fresh, crisp pleasure with a sweet whispering of Jeno’s name, “I _would_ let you go.”

 

 _But you love it too much, Renjun,_ his kiss seemed to say, and the impatient fingers dancing near the inside of his thighs cemented the start of another game.

 

It started so soon, but maybe not soon enough. Because Jeno was still able to kiss him so sweetly on his cheeks as he whispered, once again, to _“stop me if I go too far.”_

 

Maybe he will. But most probably he won’t. Just like how Renjun knew it won’t be the last time for Jeno to whisper what he’d accepted as a nice little reminder that he was not losing Jeno completely to the madness of it all. In all his giddiness, Renjun felt that he wasn’t snapping his fingers fast enough to show Jeno that he was all _game._

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny police aint got shit on me any longer boiii  
> enjoy the legal smut yall skdjfsd
> 
> I guess I indulged myself too much with this first romp into full on smut land, but I promise you this wont be the last he h he h
> 
> hmu @ my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil) ~


End file.
